Night Ride
by lerene
Summary: Fury has sex with a human. Problem? Now he's mated and has no idea where she is. Can he find her before it's to late.
1. mating

**Night Ride**

**Disclaimer: The Dark-Hunter Novel and characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. i don't own anything expect for the made up female in this story**

**This used to be in the misc book, but I moved it when I found that there is a Dark-Hunter section. Hope you all love it.**

**Chapter 1: Mating**

The wind blow through the street blowing the coat of a tall man around him. The man seemed very dangerous and not the type to mess with. The man was a Lykos Were-Hunter. Born Arcadian in the year 1463 AD to a litter of six offsprings; half being Arcadian and the other half being Katagaria. Arcadian being the race of Were-hunters born with human hearts with the ability to change into a form of an animal. While the Katagaria being the race of Were-hunters born with an animal heart and the ability to turn into a human. The man mother was Arcadian while his father was Katagaria and the two couldn't stand each other. Katagaria and Arcadian don't normally get along. When his mother birthed him and his sibling, she keep the three Arcadian children and gave his father the three Katagaria and had them leave her. Then the fates was cruel and changed him into a Katagaria when he hit puberty causing his mother to try and kill him. But he didn't die, so he went on a search for his Katagaria family. Although when he joined the pack he didn't tell them who he was. The truth finally came out when his brother Vane found his mate. Now he is the leader of their pack.

The man lead forward on his motorcycle and looked around. The town still had some signs from the hurricane. The town has been clean up and working, but there was still things to imply that there was a hurricane some time ago. After a while of looking at the streets of New Orleans Fury Kattalakis sat up and started his bike and head toward the French Quarter. But he didn't make it to his destination of Sanctuary where he was to meet with his brothers Vane and Fang. He turned the bike around and went back to a fallen tree. When he reached the tree he parked the bike and got off it.

What grabbed his attention to the tree was the young woman sitting on it. But she wasn't just sitting there, she was crying. Something about her smell caught his attention. Fury's lip pulled up in a snarl, he hated seeing a woman cry. "Why do you cry?"

The girls head snapped to Fury direction. She rubbed the tears away from her face, but didn't answer. She looked like she'd been crying for a while; her eyes red and swollen. She looked at his motorcycle, "Is that yours?" Her voice was weak from crying.

Fury's eyes narrowed as he studied the human, "Yes." He crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at her. She wasn't anything much; young, short, and plus size. But then again wolves liked having meat on their toys. Something to chew on.

"It's nice," she said playing with her hair and staring at the bike.

"Very," but Fury wasn't talking about the bike. His mind was focused on something else; like her full chest.

The girls tears dried up as she looked at the bike. "Can I get a ride?"

"Oh yeah." A big lecherous grin paste to his face. He looked up to her face and relies they weren't thinking the same thing. She was talking about his bike, while he was thinking dirty horny things to do to her. He never tasted a human before and was curious at why his brother Vane liked it so much more than a she-wolf.

Glad that the girl didn't seem to know his bad thought he moved closer to her. "Where would you like me to take you on my bike?"

The girl gave a grateful smile. "The motel I'm staying at, Please." she shrugged, "It's a very long walk."

Fury smirked. He sensed that she had alternate motivation, but he didn't mind. "Sure, you wish to go now?" His smirk getting bigger as he saw her blush. He put his hand out to help her, but she climbed off the fallen log by herself. He climbed onto his bike and waited for her to join him. He bit back a moan as she climbed behind him and her thighs grabbed his body. "Where'd to?" his voice dangerous. She gave him directions in his ears to the best of her knowledge. Fury gripped the handle bars tightly. She wasn't kidding when she said it was a long walk. It was a long drive. He was very tempted to pull over and take the girl on the side of the road. He was that horny. And she wasn't making it any easier with her breast pressed against his back. He growled in sexual frustration.

"There it is," she said in his ear.

"Thank God," he said under his breath.

Fury drove the bike into the motel parking lot and parked the bike in a space. The girl got off his his bike and made her way to her room. Fury right behind her. She opened the door and walked in, but closed it a bit. She lend her head against the door and looked at him. Her eyes showed an inter battle she was having with herself. "Want to come in," her voice was nervous.

Fury cocked an eyebrow. He could smell her nervousness and it was calling attention to his animal. "I'm here, so why not." She opened the door more and he walked in the room.

"You can sit down if you like," the girl said closing the door.

No sooner did he sit down on the bed was the girl sitting on his lap and kissing him. "Please help me forget," she said after a pause. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want to remember. Help me forget. I don't care if it's a one night stand."

That enough for him. Fury grabbed a hold of her waist. "Well you have come to the right service. Fury's service will give you mind blowing sex that will leave your mind as mush. And all you have to pay is moaning, screaming, and milk me with your organism." The girl smiled, then her eyes went wide as Fury flipped her over his head and made her land on the bed with her feet on the pillow. She gave a surprised gasp. Not very many men picked her up, let alone through her over their head.

"What's the different between the regular Fury service and the full Fury service," she asked with a smile.

Fury smiled devilishly. "Fury only gives full service or better." He watched as her eyes grow wide. He put each one of his hands on the bed next to her head and kissed her upside down. He sat up to pull his shirt off while the girl took her shoes and socks off, then took his boots off. Fury stopped her by pushing her into the pillows and kissed her hard. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then grabbed her lips again. The rest of their cloths was quickly taken off and the passion began.

The girl's moan and screaming was driving Fury crazy. Right now he decide he would only take humans to bed from now on. She felt so great under him. Humans where so much better than she-wolf. She-wolf were just a pain in the butt. They had to be in complete control and loved to tease the males. And males had to fight for the right to mate with the female.

Fury growled in pleasure as the two of them moved together. His hard body covering her soft one. He sat up on his knees and drew the girl into his lap to change their position. He growled again at how good it felt sliding in and out of her body.

The love making went on for a long time before Fury found his release. He used his magik so he could hide from the girl how long his release took. After his body was finally done he rolled off the girl. He laid their a moment listening to the sound of the girl trying to ketch her breath, then he got out of the bed and collected his cloths. Fury pulled his pants on as he watch the naked girl in the bed. One of her hands laid over her heart. She slowly opened her eyes, pleasure still in her eyes. "Did I help you forget," Fury asked cockily.

"God Yes," she said husky. Her voice seem to have gone with all the screaming she did. "Do you have a number or something so I can contact you if I ever need to forget again?" Her voice sounded so weak.

Fury smirked. He lead down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You can find me howling at the moon at night." He wanted to shake his head at that corny statement. But he didn't. "You can always find me here in New Orleans," he paused, then in a teasing way said, "around."

She smiled up at him. "Don't I get a better clue than 'around'."

Fury lifted an eyebrow and faked thinking. "Well let me think." He paused to 'think'. "Look for my bike." He smiled at her pout. "See yeah." He sat down to put his boots on.

"Well don't be a stranger," she said hugging her pillow. Never before has she done this, but it helped her very much to help forget her problems. Problems she couldn't handle. Couldn't deal with.

"You can't get any stranger than me," Fury said over his shoulder and walked out the door. He went over to his bike and rode it to Sanctuary.

Sanctuary was a bar run by a family of bears, the Peltier. Many came to the bar; humans, Were-hunters, Dark-hunters, and Gods. But the humans weren't aware the other beings in the bar or that went on in the back. The bar's slogan being 'Don't bit me and I won't bit you.' A very true statement.

Dev Peltier, one of Mama quadruplets, meet him at the door. "Your brother is annoyed that your late."

"That annoyed brother would be Fang."

Dev laughed at that. "How'd you guess."

Fury snorted. "Because I know Vane is happy to be with the guys and get away from his mate and child."

"I love my mate and child," Vane said coming over to his brother. He held a glass of beer in his hand. "Where've you been."

Fury smiled cocky. "I've been having fun." Vane just rolled his eyes knowing what he meant. Fury looked away from his brother and made his way to the bar. As he walked he noticed Fang was playing a game of pool with Eros and Eros seemed to be loosing. Fury smiled at the god's frown. Fury got to the bar and got a beer and took a drink.

As soon as he put the drink back down on the corner he gave a hiss of pain and shook his hand. "What I touch?" He looked at the bar to see what caused the pain.

Vane hide a knowing smile behind his glass of beer. "I recall you saying you where 'having fun'," he teased.

Fury's eyes grow wide in horror at that. He stopped shaking his hand and looked at it. His eyes grew even bigger as a design formed on his hand. "Oh Shit."

**Don't forget to review:-)**

**What is your favorite: Dark-hunter, Were-hunters, Dream-hunters, Skoti, Daimons, or the Gods?**


	2. but she's human

**Chapter 2:But she's human**

"Oh Shit. This isn't right." Furry stared at his hand in complete horror.

"I have to say all you guys are very funny when you find out that your mated," Kyle Peltier said as he lead against the bar. He was smiling at Fury horror.

Quinn came over behind the bar next to Kyle and through one of his arms over his little brothers shoulder. "I can't wait for the day you get mated Kyle because I think it will be the funniest thing ever."

Kyle just shrugged his shoulder to get his brother off him, but he didn't say anything.

Vane smiled at the two brothers, then looked to his own brother. "Being mated isn't a bad thing."

"Yes it is," Fury said very much like a child.

"How?"

"She human," Fury growled out.

"Bride is human and she's a wonderful mate."

"Well you have a human heart. Mine is animal. Animals and humans don't mix," Fury snarled. Vane raised an eyebrow. Fury narrowed his eyes and turned around. His eyes land on Eros with so much hatred. The God looked around himself checking if it really was him he was glaring at. Fury just narrowed his eyes more.

"Better run Cupid because I think those eyes have lazar beams that are about to shoot out of them," Fang tease. He stood off to the side leaning on his pool stick.

Vane stared at his glass of beer for a moment, then to Fury's beer. He was very tempted to through the bottle at Fang's head. But decide against it since he didn't want the bears to kick his out of the bar again. "Stop glaring at Eros, he has nothing to do with our mates."

"I know, but I need to blame someone." He stopped glaring at the God and starts to glare at his hand. "Or something." He blamed his hand for what happen. Then he realize he was anger at the wrong body part, so he glared at his crotch.

Vane almost choked on his beer at that.

"True, that body part is at fault. What you going to do to it?" Fang asked from where he stood.

"My penis, nothing," Fury looked over to his brother. "But you, I'm going to let all my anger on." Fang's eyebrows lifted as Fury moved over to him. But Fury didn't get to far when a hand stopped him. Fury growled a warning to whoever had him, but their grip just got tighter.

"Take it outside wolf or get kicked out of Sanctuary," one of the Quads said.

Fury glared at Fang, then hissed in pain after someone flicked his ear. His eyes looked at the bears that were around him trying to figure which one did it.

"Fury," Vane started.

"What," Fury stated like a child who thought he did nothing wrong.

Vane shook his head, then started again. "You know instead of growling at Fang and the bears you could go find your mate and explain things to her."

Fury made a face thinking why didn't I think of that. 'Oh yeah, I'm to busy blaming people for a thing I did.' He sighed, then walked out of the bar. He hoped on his bike and made his way to the motel. He smirked remembering how much fun he had with the girl and now he was mated to her. He continued to smile as he walked over to the motel room. There was a cleaning chart outside the door, but didn't pay attention to it. After walking through the door he stopped in his tracks as he spotted a woman cleaning in there.

When she saw him she asked, "Can I help you Sir?"

"Yes, where is the girl who was staying in this room?"

"She left Sir."

"Left?" 'Please say it isn't so.'

"She checked out twenty minutes ago."

Fury's shoulders drooped. "Do you know where she went?" 'please say you know.'

"Sorry, no."

"Thanks." He walked back outside and looked around. He took a sniff of air hoping to figure out where she went. But the wind mix all the smells together. He sighed, then made his way back to Sanctuary. When he got there he went straight to a table and dropped his head on it.

"I take it things didn't go well," Vane said coming over to his brother.

Fury didn't even bother lifting his head. "She's gone," he growled.

"Well you have three weeks to find her."

"I hate you."

**Please Review!**

**Don't forget to answer my poll in chapter 1. I would love to know what other Dark-Hunter fans think.**


	3. fury's mate and her hard life

**Chapter 3: Fury's mate and her hard life**

Four days. It's been four days since Fury had found out he was mated. He also had no flipping clue were she was. How could that even happen. She had to be somewhere. Somewhere! He guessed she could have left New Orleans, but he hoped not. She couldn't leave. He must have left an impression. She was breathless when he left. That meant something right? Right?

Fury let out a heavy breath. He sat on the log that he found the girl the first time. He hoped that maybe she would come back to in hopes of finding him. No such luck. He sigh, then slide off the log. The Fates wouldn't be so cruel that he couldn't find his mate until it was to late to mate with her. Like he would find her and she would think him a freak of nature and not want to have sex with him again. He whimpered. He didn't want to be a eunuch. He wanted to slide into her body over and over again. It felt so good to do that. He frowned at himself, the last thing he need right now was a borner.

He walked away from the tree and went into a darkly shaded area. His eyes scanned the area around him looking to see if anyone was near. When he saw nothing he turned into a white wolf. He looked at his clothing to make sure it was in a place where no one would take them or his wallet. When he was sure things were good, he started running away. He thought that maybe he would find his mate faster this way because he could cover more ground. All he had to worry about was the stupid dog ketcher.

After a while he stopped to take a sniff of the air. But all he got was the smell of dirt, roses, and pine trees. He growled in frustration, then ran away.

Unknown to him his mate was in a house just down wind of him.

The neighborhood was quite, but things inside one of the house wasn't silent.

"Where are you bitch!"

Fury's mate hid in the bathroom as her father yelled somewhere in the house. She sat on the floor with her arms rapped around herself. A large black and blue bruise covered the left side of her face where her father hit her when she came home. Punishment for running away and getting a tattoo.

"Amber!" her father yelled.

Amber flinch when she relies her father was getting closer to her hiding place. "Please stay away," she whimpered fearfully. She turned her head toward the tub when a whimper came from it. She went to it and found her little brother curled up in a little ball. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hit you again." Her brother was the reason she came back in the first place. She came to take him away, but was caught by her father and punished. She shivered at the memory. The horrible memory

**3 3 3**

_Amber bit her lip and hugged her body as she looked at the house she grew up in. There didn't seem to be any sign that her father was home, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be back soon. She looked up and down the street, then made her way to the house. Inside she could hear a light buzzing sound from a TV, but other than that no sounds could be heard. It gave her goose bumps. But she need to get her brother out of here. She turned to go down the hallway and came face-to-face with her father's chest._

_"Where have you been," he demanded._

_When she took a step back he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "Where the fuck have you been?" His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the design. "What the hell is this? What is it!"_

_Amber flinched and tried to pull free, but his grip got tighter. "It's noting." She had no idea were it came from other than the fact that it appeared out of no where._

_"Lier," he said throwing her against the wall._

_Tears wanted to leak out of Amber's eyes. "I'm not lying." Her head shot to the side from the impact of her father's punch. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her face right up to his. At that point she smelled the alcohol and drugs on his breath._

_"Your nothing but a lier and a slut," then he throw her down the hallway._

_A cry escaped her throat as her father tore at her shirt. She kicked at his leg, then tried to run away. Although she didn't get far when he grabbed her and throw her through a doorway. She sobbed when she saw that she was in the master bedroom._

**3 3 3**

"But I don't want him to hit you again," her brother said with tear filled eyes.

Tears formed in her eyes at her eight-year-old brother's words. He may not completely understand what their father did to her, but he knew that their father hurt her. "I promise I'll get the two of us out of here," She said hugging him. Then their father started pounding on the door. "Open this fucking door!"

**Review make me very happy :-)**


	4. this sucks

**Chapter 4: This Sucks**

This sucks. Why did the fates have to be so creel. Not only did they mate him with someone who seemed to have dropped off the planet, but now this.

Fury glared at the bear trap that his left foot was stuck in. His paw was all bloody and messed up from the struggle he pulled trying to brake free. Now he felt so weak, making Fury believe there was poison on the trap. He let out a weak growl when he heard a twig snap.

"So your the creator that made all the noise. Looks like your in pretty bad shape there."

Dog catcher. Figured. Fury tried to growl at the guy, but passed out instead.

Sometime later Fury woke up with a furry head. The good thing his paw didn't hurt anymore. In fact he couldn't feel his paw. Wait couldn't feel paw? His wolf eyes shoot open and he looked at his foot. He let out a breath thankful that he still had it, but it was covered with so much bandages. He didn't know how he was post to walk with it. He stated to bite at it hoping to get it off.

"So his is the new paniet?"

Fury stopped his chewing and lifted his head to relies he was in a cage. Well this sucked even more. Today didn't seem to be his day. And things didn't seem to be getting any better. The man who talked was Patrick, Fury's sister-in-laws older brother. Bride's father Paul stood next to his son.

"His drugs are promally wearying off so he may get mean. The catcher said he made a lot of noise when his foot was caught," Paul said kneeling in front of the cage. There was a sparkle in his eyes hinted that he knew his paniet was a were-hunter, but Fury doubted that the man knew who he was.

"Do you need to med him anytime soon?"

Fury pulled his gums away from his lips and growled at them hoping it would scare them. It seems to scare Patrick because he took a few steps back.

"Maybe if you nutter him, he wont be so... mean."

Fury's ears flatten to his head and he growled a threat at Patrick. Like hell he was going to be neutered before he found his mate.

Patrick backed up and headed toward the house. "I'm going to go see if Bride and Vane are here get."

'_Shit_," Fury said in his head. He completely forgot about the dinner with Bride's family. He sighed, this was going to be so embearings when Vane showed up. Oh someone kill him now.

"I guess I should contact the Bears to see if there is any wolf missing," Paul said, then he frowned. "Well I guess I can ask Vane or Fury when they get here. So who are you?"

Good the man didn't know it was him. Fury didn't botter answering him because he knew as soon as Vane got here he would get his answer. Fury stood up and walked like a drunk dog to the back of the cage and flopped onto his side. Apearaly he was still domped up on the drugs.

"Patrick tells me you have a wolf you need help with."

Crap. Fury was hoping the drug would have worn off by the time his brother got here. No such luck.

"Hello Vane," Paul said standing up. He looked toward the house, then to his son-in-law. "Do you know of any missing wolves in the were community?"

Vane lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to the cage to look at the animal. A smirk pulled at his lips when he saw who it was. '_How the mate hunting going?_'

Fury moved his head so he could look at his brother with narrowed eyes. '_Bite me_.' A snarl escaped his lips. His brother seemed to love his pain.

_'Your not my type_.' Vane eyes sparked with amusement. His eyes looked at his brothers front paw. '_What happened to your paw? Get upset that you couldn't find your mate, so you diside to eat yourself?" _

_'Bite me.' _ It seemed he couldn't think of anything else to say. He blamed the headache that was nagging behind his eyes.

Vane lifted an eyebrow and full out smiled at his brother. He left so sorry for his brother. He hoped that Fury found his mate in the next day. Fury deserved someone. _'After four and a half century of life and all you can say is bite me? Where is all your smartalic comments._'

Fury let his head fall on the ground and said '_Bite me_.'

Vane sighed.

"I take it you know the wolf," Paul said.

Vane turned toward Paul, "You can say that."

"Who is he," Paul asked. He looked at the wolf for a moment. "Looks like the drugs are wearing off."

Fury lifted his head and looked at the two of them. '_You tell him who I am and I'll bite your balls off,'_ he said in his brothers head. _'And tell him I could use a beer,' _pause, _'Or two.'_

Vane coughed a laugh away.

"What?" Paul asked hearing the laugh.

"He wants a beer." Vane watched as his brother chew at his foot. "What happened to him? His pride won't tell me."

"His paw was caught in a rusty beer trap that was dipped in poison. He must have put up quit a fight to get free because his paw was in was in a horrible state."

_'You didn't notice a beer trap? Has your hunt for your mate made you stupid.'_

_'That's it,'_ Fury ran to the wall of the cage and placed both front paws up on the bars and snarled at his brother. Vane didn't react at all. '_Why don't you come in here and say that._'

Vane calmly blinked his eyes. _'I'm sorry that fates were so crewel to you. They mated you to a female that you can not find, but you can't give up hope. She's somewhere close. You'll be mated before you know it._'

Fury knew his brother was right, so he jumped off the cage. Well tried. His bandage got caught so he hung from his paw. Figures the fates weren't done making his life a living hell _'Help._'

**AN: I found this chapter the other day and discide to upload it. **

**Sorry to say to all of you but this story is dead. I've lost interest in writing fan fiction long time ago. I'm still writing, so if you still want to read my stories go to my fictionpress account. My user name is the same as it is here on this site. I believe I have the link on my account if you want it.**

**My plan with this story is to change it up and make it my own. So sorry to all of you who liked this, a new story is in the work if you want to read more. I put a chapter up with the link when ever I get a chance to write the story.**


End file.
